Electronic devices and integrated circuits are extremely common. It is common practice to use silicon-based electronic devices and integrated circuits because the mass manufacturing techniques used for producing silicon-based electronic devices or circuits have been continuously developed over several decades.
Graphene has a potentially very high mobility when compared with silicon. It would therefore be desirable to mass produce electronic devices or integrated circuits that use graphene as an electric current channel rather than silicon. However, it is not possible to reuse the scalable mass manufacturing techniques used for mass producing silicon-based electronic devices or circuits to mass produce graphene-based electronic devices or circuits.